Fairy Tale
by bufffycat
Summary: Arthur tells a bedtime story with the help of Francis of a German soldier attempting to discover the secrets of what Italian brothers do at night. FACE family and a GerIta fairy tale based off a Brother's Grimm Story.


The sun had once again set on the small residence that housed the family of four and all of the usual bed-time rituals were being met: Arthur had announced the time, Alfred had whined about it, Matthew had attempted to bargain for a later curfew, and Francis had laughed and thrown out pleas on the children's behalf until Arthur snapped at him to act the part of an adult. Finally, after wrestling both boys into their pajamas, keeping an eye on them as they marched to the bathroom like condemned criminals to brush their teeth, and playing an impromptu round of hide-and-go-seek, Alfred and Matthew were both tucked into their beds at a relatively reasonable hour.

Francis leaned against the doorway with an amused smile watching as Arthur made sure Matthew's bear was also snug beneath the child's blanket and Alfred leaned over the railing of the top bunk to complain, "But, _Dad~_! I'm not even tired yet!"

Arthur straightened giving the younger blonde a stern look. "We've already been over this, Alfred. Now lie back down."

The child groaned as he flopped backwards against his pillow and Arthur rolled his eyes. Matthew gazed up, making his own blue-violet eyes go as wide as he could possibly make them and asked in a quiet voice, "What about a bed-time story?"

"Yeah!" Alfred quickly agreed, springing back upright with a wide grin, "We get a story, right?"

Arthur looked between the two before sighing. "Fine," he relented to cheers from them, "but only one."

"How about two?" Alfred suggested.

"One," Arthur returned adamantly , "and you must stay in your beds." He turned and pulled some of the clothes and toys that had been stacked on a chair in their room and settled on it. "What sort of story would you like?"

"One with a hero!" Alfred proclaimed, leaping up once again and waving his arms around, "and he should be big and really strong and brave!"

"And he should fall in love and live happily ever after." Matthew added, hugging his bear closer.

"Ugh! Mattie!" Alfred complained from the top bunk.

"And don't forget to add magic to your story," Francis winked from the doorway, laughing lightly when Arthur glared at him.

The blonde tapped his chin in thought before smiling. "I think I have one. It starts with a brave and strong solider journeying across foreign lands…"

* * *

The streets were crowded and bustling with people continually pushing around one another attempting to get to their various destinations. Shouts could be heard from both sellers advertising their wares and friends running into each other the street. Horses snorted and tossed their heads as they pulled carts and children laughed and ducked between through the small gaps in the crowd. And in the midst of it all, with his knapsack thrown over one shoulder containing everything he owned was Ludwig.

His light blue eyes scanned the scenery taking everything in. Originally he had been called to serve in his own country's army and he had dutifully answered the call and traveled far away from his home town. His duties were finished, but that left him with a long journey in order to return home, not that much awaited him when he returned. He supposed he would be able to gain back his old job at the mill as they were always looking for strong able men for the difficult work and it should not be too difficult to find a small dwelling for a single occupant. But that was a far way off and one he wasn't hurrying to return to it.

The climate of this country was warm and the people seemed kind and inviting even if he was at least a head taller than most people that passed him on the street. The sun shone and gave off a cheerful atmosphere and even the normally stern and orderly blonde could feel the effects of its glow. He felt content here and knew he would be sorry to leave this place when the time came and he knew it would with his limited payment from serving as a soldier.

The tall man continued to stroll down the many winding streets observing everything as he went until he finally reached a quiet looking inn and pushed the door open. He was greeted by a beautiful brunette with a sweet smile and sparkling green eyes. Her long hair was gracefully swept back with few pink flowers and she wore an apron pulled tight around her middle and a dress cut low to reveal her rather full and eye-drawing chest.

_"Francis!" Arthur snapped looking completely disgusted and both of the brothers looked at the adults in confusion, "There will be none of that in this story!"_

_The man in question shrugged. "I was only describing the character as she likely was."_

_"That is too much description." Arthur continued to grumble._

The woman was actually clothed in a lovely dress that fully covered all parts that young boys should not know of until they have graduated university and she approached the traveling blonde to welcome him into her establishment. "Name's Elizaveta," she smiled and tipped her head slightly, "Can I help you?"

Ludwig grimaced less as he replied back to her. "I am looking for a place to stay, but…" he paused looked away and continued in a quieter tone, "that will not be too costly."

"Don't worry," Elizaveta replied in her cheerful tone, "I can take care of you, but I may have a better option since you seem like a fairly nice young man." Her eyes quickly scanned the new arrival, taking everything in about him. "You wouldn't happen to unattached, would you?"

"I am…?" Ludwig stated slowly which only made the woman grin wider.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed and clasped her hands together, "I know a place you can stay for the night for free."

"Free?" Ludwig asked in disbelief, "Where is this place?"

"At the palace of course!" She continued to grin and dragged the confused man towards the door. "Head down that street and turn right when you reach the market. You can't miss it."

"Wait, why would I be able to stay at the castle?" Ludwig questioned as he was pushed back out of the establishment.

"You are really not from around here are you?" Elizaveta sighed when the man shook his head. "The king of this country has a certain problem with his grandsons. You go and say you are there to discover their secret and they will let you stay the night."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ludwig asked.

"You seem like a nice man." She shrugged. "Besides, it would be good to see someone figure it out though I don't count on it. Oh, don't get me wrong," she added quickly as Ludwig's eyes widened, "you seem very capable, but no one has been able to succeed and there have been so many men coming through here looking to collect the very large reward that the king is offering."

"Reward?" Ludwig persisted.

"You keep asking so many questions!" Elizaveta huffed as she continued to force the soldier back out the door. "You need to get there before they serve dinner so do not waste any more time. They will tell you everything you need to know when you get there, but you must hurry along." She gave one last shove and Ludwig stumbled back onto the street he had been earlier exploring. "There," she panted, straightening out her apron and smiling once again, "I wish you luck. Maybe you will be able to figure it out." She threw him a wink and waved as he left and headed back the way he had come, following her directions and traveling towards the palace in the center of the city.

It was an easy place to find. A large and ornate building stood surrounded by gardens of brightly coloured flowers and thick green shrubs and trees, all well manicured and immaculate. And encircling the entire property was a high iron fence that had security men patrolling and standing guard. Ludwig stared in awe at the beautiful building and grounds before he slowly approached the gate and his presence alerted two of the guards working there.

"Stop! Who's there?!" The first shouted, black hair cut to frame his face and brown eyes looking on with disapproval.

"My name is Ludwig and I am here to discover the secret about the King's grandsons…?" Ludwig asked more than answered, not sure if what the woman from the inn told was truth.

The two guards looked at one another and the first one turned back with a critical eye. "You don't look like nobility."

"I'm not…"

"Then go away," the black-haired guard scoffed, "nobles only."

"Aleksander!" the other guard, a strawberry-blonde with crimson eyes, looked shocked. "The king said anyone could try!"

"I don't like the way he looks, Vladimir." Aleksander muttered, glancing back at the foreigner.

Ludwig grimaced but held his ground. "If anyone can attempt this, then I will." He said boldly and Vladimir's grin widened.

"See? He'll do it!" the blonde elbowed his friend and stood back to open the gate.

Aleksander frowned but stepped to one side to escort the man inside. More guards filled the now vacant positions as Vladimir led the way. "So have you come for the gold, the titles, or one of the prince's hands in marriage?" he asked cheerfully, a slight bounce to his step as they made their way into the grand entrance way.

"What are they? The reward?" Ludwig asked innocently causing both guards to trip.

"What?" they said simultaneously and glanced to one another.

"I'm… I'm not from around here…" Ludwig said quietly, face already beginning to heat up in embarrassment.

"I'll say." Aleksander gaped, "everyone in the surrounding kingdoms knows about the rewards the king is offering to whoever can figure out what his grandsons are up to at night. How did you even know to come here?"

"Someone told me to come…" Ludwig answered already feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well," Vladimir continued, leading the way again, "how much do you know?"

"Very little."

Vladimir's crimson eyes flickered to his friends for a moment before returning to Ludwig's face and with a forced smile. "Sure, we can handle that. The king here has three grandsons and starting several years ago, they all go to bed at night and the next morning all of their shoes are worn out." Ludwig stared at the man, unsure what to make of what he was being told. "None of them will say what they are doing at night and no one has been able to figure it out. You will stay the night and if you can report to his highness the next morning what they were doing, then you will be handsomely rewarded." The blonde raised an eyebrow to the soldier. "Does all of this make sense to you?"

Ludwig nodded even though the entire idea of this kingdom's problem seemed ridiculous to say the least, but followed the guards into the throne room where they awaited audience with the king. The royal ing question was a strong looking man with thick brown hair and the widest smile of any he had ever seen before. He strode into the room and headed straight for his visitor. "What is this I hear about another man here to see if he can discover my grandsons' secret?"

Ludwig attempted a polite and reverent bow to the lord of the house but was stopped as the man easily attached to him in a tight hug. "Don't worry about formalities around me," he laughed as Ludwig froze uncomfortablely caught in the king's tight embrace, "My name is Romulus."

"Ludwig," the blonde supplied as soon as he was released and shifted around on his feet at a loss for what to do.

"It is good to meet you. And you are just in time for supper. Come! We will discuss your arrangements for the evening and you can meet my boys." Romulus informed him as the poor soldier was once again dragged around by another overly enthusiastic person he just met. The two entered a grand dining hall with a long table filling the center of the room and a chandelier hanging from center of the room. Ludwig barely had a moment to gaze in awe at his surroundings before he was led to the head of the table where Romulus sat and swept his arm to indicate that the blonde join him on the left. The two guards from before followed silently and positioned themselves along the wall to keep an eye on the room and the stranger, Aleksander frowning and Vladimir watching with interest.

Several servants trickled out from another room, rushing to bring goblets of wine to the two already seated and placing three more at the settings opposite Ludwig before disappearing off to finish preparing the main meal. "I always start out the meal with some wine," Romulus winked, taking a large gulp and setting it back down. "Now to business," he switched to a serious face and looked at the man critically. "I have a room you will stay in for the night that is next to their bedchambers. You get one night," he indicate the number by holding up a singular finger, "and if you cannot show me any sort of proof of what they are doing then you are to leave in the morning. Understand?" Ludwig nodded quietly beneath the king's gaze and the man's bright smile easily returned. "Perfect!" the man roughly clasped a hand onto the soldier's shoulder with a hearty laugh. "And now to meet my boys!"

They had to wait some time before the sons arrived.

_"Really?" Francis complained._

_"Yes!" Arthur sniffed, "They take their time to get anywhere!"_

_Francis rolled his eyes. "Except when food is involved. Or pretty girls. Or if they are frightened."_

_"Who is telling this story? Me or you?"_

Ludwig rose out of his seat and stood at attention as the first son stalked into the room. Romulus also stood and gestured to the slim brunette with a sour expression clouding over his delicate features and hazel eyes. "My eldest, Lovino." Ludwig winced as Lovino grimaced and spat a curse in his general direction before slumping into his chair next to his grandfather. Romulus playfully ruffled his hair, hand being swatted away by the grumpy brunette.

"The youngest is Marcello," Romulus indicated to the next prince that entered the room. Marcello was similar to his brother, only slightly taller and with light green eyes and a grin set on his face. He tripped over his feet as he entered, laughed and waved to the newcomer before heading to his seat at the table.

"And lastly is Feliciano, the middle child." Romulus announced and Ludwig's gaze met the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His physical features were similar to his brothers' but his smile was the widest and his eyes were an alluring amber colour. Ludwig's heart began to beat rapidly inside his chest and it felt as though they were the only two in the room as the brunette skipped merrily to his place at the table.

_Arthur just stared at Francis. "Was that necessary?"_

_"Of course it was." Francis replied, "Matthieu wanted a story with some romance."_

_"I liked it." Matthew informed the adults._

_"But it's so gross!" Alfred dangled off the edge of his bed to look at his brother._

_"Maybe when you are older you will like it too." Matthew shot back and Francis did a silent cheer from the other side of the room._

_Arthur shook his head. "I need to stop letting him watch films with you."_

Feliciano tilted his head as he looked at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"This," Romulus answered for him, "is Ludwig. This fine-looking man is going to discover what the three of you get up to at night since you won't tell your poor old grandfather anything."

Lovino scoffed and slunk down further into his seat and Marcello laughed awkwardly. Feliciano blushed and attempted to hide it behind the rim his wine cup. "Do you really think you can?" he asked politely.

"No he can't," Lovino cut in shooting a glare to his younger brother and turning his scowl back to Ludwig. "Stay out of our business."

Dinner progressed in a similar manner. Romulus had Ludwig telling them tales of his travels and his home land and while the rest were captivated by the new man, Lovino was sure to mutter curses whenever he could.

_"And," Francis stopped them and looked very seriously at the brothers, "Lovino always says bad words."_

_"Like what dad says?" Matthew asked innocently._

_"Wait, what?" Arthur gaped as Francis nodded. "I do not say bad words, you git!" Francis raised an eyebrow and Arthur grimaced. "Fudge you."_

Throughout the entire dinner Ludwig continually found himself staring at Feliciano and the brunette would often meet his gaze and look back at his plate. Every time, the blonde was sure it felt much hotter in that large dining room. At long last, the final course was cleared from before them and the king sat back in his chair and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. "That was a wonderful meal. I think I shall retire for the night." He stood and yawned before patting the guest on the back. "Good luck tonight and try to stay awake."

Ludwig nodded and stood watching as the brothers also left, Feliciano offering a small wave before they disappeared out. Vladimir and Aleksander led him back out the same way they had gone and down several passageways until they reached a small single room. Vladimir pushed open the door and let the soldier walk in and take a look around. "This room is next to princes' room," he patted the wall that divided them and there was a loud thumping noise from the other side that sounded like someone kicking it.

"Do you need anything else?" Vladimir asked and when Ludwig declined, Aleksander took it as his cue to leave and quickly exited out. Vladimir wished him a good night before he left as well and shut the door behind him.

Ludwig set out to explore the room he had been given. It held a large double bed an exquisitely carved wooden chest that he placed his traveling bag inside. There was also an adjoining bathroom and the blonde couldn't help but smile at the fond notion of taking a warm bath. Soon he had water drawn and slid into it, sighing happily and making a mental note to go and thank the woman at the inn before he left for sending him here.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, not even noticing that he was no longer alone until the other person spoke. "Um… Ludwig?"

Ludwig sat bolt upright finding Feliciano standing the doorway and blushed darkly at the unexpected visit.

_"Is this part even necessary?" Arthur questioned, throwing a glare at Francis._

_"Ludwig and Feliciano belong together…" Matthew breathed._

_Francis shrugged. "Fine, we can change it."_

Suddenly Ludwig was once again fully dressed and standing in front of Feliciano feeling a bit embarrassed at being caught off guard. The brunette tilted his head. "You got dressed incredibly fast."

"It is from being in the army," Ludwig replied, straightening his shirt. "You never know when you might be attacked so it good to be able to perform tasks like that quickly."

"I see…" Feliciano busied himself with playing with the goblet in his hands. "I… I brought you this." He said cutely holding out the object in his hands. "It is some wine for you to have before you go to bed."

Ludwig carefully took it from his hands, his fingers brushing over Feliciano's as he grasped the tumbler. The blonde looked at the sloshing liquid as he mumbled his thanks and blushed once again. "Will you tell me what it is that you do at night?"

The prince shook his head sadly. "I am afraid I cannot." He started to back out through the door, adding "Um… Goodnight Ludwig…" and leaving without looking back. Ludwig stared at the wine he had been given and carried it back to his bath and set it on the countertop while he inspected his own reflection. It seemed an intriguing challenge to at the very least attempt to discover they mystery behind the princes but he also did not want to waste the chance at resting in comfort while in this palace. He mulled over his decision while he finished his bath and decided it would not hurt to stay up even a little while to see what could be found out.

The rest of the palace went to bed within the hour and no sooner had the last of the lamps been extinguished when Ludwig could hear the muffled sounds of the occupants in the next room moving around and crept to the wall and placed his ear against it. He listened carefully and was soon able to distinguish the individual voices of the princes.

"Did we really need to give the wine to this one?" he could make out Feliciano's voice sadly saying to his brothers.

"Of course we did!" Lovino snapped, "We make sure to put enough potion in their drink so they sleep through the night and we are not discovered. This isn't anything new." Ludwig's eyes flickered to his forgotten goblet and regarded it with newfound suspicion.

"He would probably ruin our fun anyway." Marcello added, "Now can we leave? I cannot keep my ladies waiting!"

"Your ladies?" Lovino griped as their voices and footsteps gradually faded. When they had gone, Ludwig snuck out of his room and pushed open the door to the princes' room only to find it empty of its occupants. The blonde entered slowly, searching every corner until his eyes fell a hatch that had been opened in the floor behind one of the beds and a set of stairs that descended out of sight. Ludwig carefully followed them, listening for the sounds of the princes as he went until they stopped on a cobblestone street between two buildings.

As the soldier stepped out from between the buildings, he was instantly in awe of what was around him. He was now standing in the midst of a crowded and decorated street in the midst of a lavish celebration. People roamed around him in beautiful masks made of gems and feathers and costumes made of fine silks in bright colours. Music played from somewhere unseen and there was an alluring aroma of meat and baked goods wafting through the air. He was nearly lost in the crowds before he managed to spot the three brothers standing in front of one of the many stalls admiring some of its wares. Ludwig attempted to chase after them before he was stopped by a man in festive dress, wild blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes.

"You do not look prepared for the carnival!" the man exclaimed, dragging the soldier over to his cart. "Hurry and put something on!"

Ludwig fought himself free of the man's grip and frowned looking at the display of masks available. "I do not have the money to spend on these." He told the man sadly.

The seller's smile never lessened. "Don't worry about payment here," he laughed and stuck his head around the edge of is cart. "Lukas! Come help me out!"

Another, much shorter blonde appeared, and his expressionless face took in their latest customer if that was indeed what Ludwig was. "Matthias, he hasn't chosen a mask yet. You are being too hasty."

"Sorry about that, Lukas." The man replied sheepishly to which Lukas rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and choose what you would like."

Ludwig looked over the selection, admiring each one in turn before settling on a blue one with aquamarine gems that glowed in the sparkling festival lights. He pulled it from its place and carefully set it on his face, securing the ribbon behind his ears and looking expectantly towards Lukas for more direction. The shortest blonde stepped forward and muttered a few unknown words and soon Ludwig's clothing was transformed into a formal suit of blue hues made of the richest fabrics and the finest stitching to match his mask.

_"And don't forget a cape." Alfred reminded his father. "Every hero needs a cape."_

Ludwig brushed the cape that hung from his shoulders aside as he examined his reflection in the mirror alongside the cart, hardly believing that he was the one standing before it. Matthias grinned and went to congratulate his partner only to see the man escape to behind their shared business. Disappointed, but enthusiasm still unhindered he turned his attention to the newcomer and pointed to a spot further down the street where he had last seen the princes. "There is a ball over there but you may wish to hurry. There are a few very popular men who tend to snatch up all the pretty girls first."

Ludwig nodded, thanked the man and attempted to push his way through the mass of people in the direction of this so-called ball. He kept an eye out for the princes, but with so many disguised people, it made it very difficult to determine who was who here. He finally came to a large columned building with many costumed couples milling around the entrance and a band playing orchestral music inside and assumed this was the place he needed to be. He quickly climbed the steps and joined the back of the crowd in the large room.

Everyone was gathered around the perimeter leaving the floor in the middle open for couples to dance beneath a chandelier that floated and turned to the music. Everyone was partnered and spinning beneath its flickering lights and swaying to the notes played by the stringed instruments.

And in the center of it all were three young men, also well dressed and hidden behind masks of peridot, topaz and emerald. The one in peridot was amusing himself with a tall blonde woman with shoulder length hair, flirting with her and talking. The one in topaz was dancing with a short blonde girl with a purple ribbon in her hair and the last one in emeralds was coaxing a darker skinned girl in pigtails to join him for the next song.

Ludwig watched them, recognition dawning on him that those were the princes, and put everything together. When the brothers left their room in the evening, they would spend their nights dancing with all the pretty maidens in this kingdom and sneak back to their beds in the early hours. A man beside him sighed sadly and Ludwig turned to meet the brunette's green eyes behind his mask as the man looked up at him. "It's not fair is it?" he remarked to soldier, and his eyes drifting back to a woman with long blonde hair on the other side of the room, "They are able to dance with anyone they want."

The prince in the topaz mask finished his dance and led his partner back to the side, bowing and kissing her hand as she smiled and blushed at the attention. Then he left her and began to search through the spectators gathered for a new partner until he caught sight of Ludwig and pushed his way through to stand in front of him. His amber eyes shown out from behind his topaz mask and the brunette tilted his head back to meet Ludwig's face. "I've never seen you here before."

Ludwig blushed, fingers brushing against his mask to make sure it was still in place. "I'm new here."

The prince smiled and grabbed his hand trying to pull him towards the center of the floor. "If you are new, then you should come dance! It's so much fun and there are many partners to choose from!"

The soldier attempted to pull back from the enthusiastic brunette. "I… I cannot dance…"

"What?" the prince said in shock staring at the soldier as he looked away, "then I will teach you." And without giving the man any other option to argue, he pulled the now darkly flushing blonde out from the crowd and to the very centre of the room.

What Ludwig assumed would only be one song turned into two and another one followed after that. Soon the couple had danced together long into the night and both had worn their shoes through, and although his brothers had changed partners quite often, the topaz masked prince stayed with Ludwig until the early morning and people began to disperse back to their homes.

The prince stepped back at the final song and bowed. "I am afraid I have to leave now." He muttered quietly avoiding meeting his brothers' wary gaze from the other side of the room.

"So do I." Ludwig agreed, knowing he still needed to return before the princes did.

"Okay…" the brunette remarked sadly as he pulled away. "Goodnight. Hopefully we will meet again?"

Ludwig nodded as he ran for the door and down the street towards the stairs that led back to the palace. He skidded to a stop just as he reached the alleyway that concealed his exit and paused to look around. He still needed to prove to the king that there was something going on here, but he wanted very much to return for one more night. His eyes settled on a man packing up the last of his stall of cakes and he approached the weary merchant and asked for one of the old cakes.

The man agreed and handed over the dessert and Ludwig took it and sprinted down the alleyway and took the stairs two at a time until he was again in the princes' room. From there he ran out and into his own bedroom and no sooner had he shut the door then he could hear the sounds of the returning brothers back into their beds for what little remained of the night. Ludwig too got ready to sleep, removing the mask and clothes that he wore and hiding them beneath the mattress he slept on and awoke early the next morning.

When the sun had risen, Ludwig approached the king with his cake and gave it to the old man. Romulus looked it over and raised an eyebrow at it. "What is this?"

"This is a part of what your grandsons are up to, but I ask for another night." Ludwig pleaded with him.

Romulus thought it over and finally agreed and invited him to join them again for breakfast.

When the princes appeared in the dining hall, the smug satisfied look that Lovino wore instantly disappeared as soon as he saw Ludwig seated at the table. "What is he still doing here?" Lovino demanded, stomping into the room and pointing at the blonde.

Romulus placed his head in his hand and watched his grandson in amusement. "Figuring out what you do at night. Now sit down and eat something."

Lovino paled but Feliciano who appeared beside him blinked in confusion before taking his seat. "You have?"

Ludwig didn't respond and busied himself with his breakfast.

_"Wait… Does Feliciano know Ludwig was the one in the blue mask?" Matthew asked._

_"Er… No… When he was wearing the mask, none of the princes knew who he was." Arthur replied._

_"But that doesn't make any sense!" Matthew argued, sitting up in his bed and fixing his father with a serious look, "I still know who you are when you wear a mask!"_

_"No, Mattie!" Alfred instantly jumped into the discussion, "You never recognize a superhero when they wear a mask!"_

_"Or…" Arthur tried to calm them down, "the mask he got from Lukas was so magical that it hid him completely."_

_"Fine…" Matthew sighed laying back down._

That night-

_"Weren't they still at breakfast?" Matthew reminded him._

After breakfast, Ludwig decided to explore the palace while he had some time and spent part of his day looking at the various paintings that lined the walls. It was while he was studying one that depicted some unknown king's coronation that he heard a small noise behind him and turned to see Feliciano smiling and gazing up at him. "Do you like them?"

"Yes," Ludwig admitted, turning around to look at it once again. "I wish I was able to paint like that."

Feliciano hummed as he stood beside him and admired the painting as well. They observed it quietly together until Feliciano seized the blonde's hand and started to pull. "Come with me."

"W-why?" Ludwig stumbled after the smaller brunette.

"I want to show you another one." Feliciano called over his shoulder as they turned several corners and into another room that held more paintings and straight to a smaller framed one. Once freed from the brunette's surprisingly strong grip, Ludwig approached and gazed at it in awe. It was smaller than the rest, but depicted a field with a singular individual standing in it the distance. The lighting was golds and oranges making it seem as though the sun was about to set and everything was painted in incredible detail. "This is beautiful…"

"It's one of my best." Feliciano told him and Ludwig couldn't help but stare.

"You are a talented artist."

_Francis sighed. "Ah, young love."_

_Alfred made a gagging sound but his brother was too much in thought to comment. "Does Ludwig know that the prince he danced with was Feliciano?"_

_"He does…" Arthur said slowly._

_"But then, how does that make sense?" The tiny blonde began to argue. "How could Ludwig know that it was Feliciano, but Feliciano didn't know it Ludwig?"_

_"Uh…." Arthur struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation, "…magic…?"_

_"You just don't understand the way the world works." Alfred threw in. "The hero's identity is always protected by his mask. And his cape. And Ludwig has both, so he's the hero and no one will recognize him."_

_"Don't be stupid!" Matthew argued._

_"And let's move on!" Arthur announced gaining their attention back._

_Alfred huffed. "Fine, but can we skip all the love stuff? It's so boring."_

_Francis glanced to Arthur out of the corner of his eye. "That's your son."_

After spending the afternoon only talking to prince and there was plenty of romance like scenes of them standing close together and smiling at one another, the two turned in to bed that night looking forward to returning to the fancy carnival. Feliciano came with another glass of wine which Ludwig thanked him for and secretly dumped away as soon as the other had left. Once everyone else had gone to bed, Ludwig pulled his costume and mask from the night before out of its hiding place and put it on as he listened to the movements of the princes in the other room.

"Do you think he was really able to figure it out?" Feliciano asked his brothers.

"No!" Lovino spat, "I don't know what he did to convince our father to stay, but I put enough sleeping potion in his wine to knock out a bull. He's definitely the right size for it."

Ludwig shook off the insult and as soon as the brothers all disappeared down the stairs, he snuck into their room and followed them. The streets were just as busy that night and Ludwig did his best not to be swept away in the crowds. Once back in that grand dancing hall again, he positioned himself in the crowd and watched as the princes all began to court the various women in attendance.

Ludwig didn't have long to wait, as the topaz masked prince began to search the crowd until he found the soldier hiding behind the aquamarine mask. He smiled wider and gladly went to meet him, pulling the man out to the floor and spending the next several hours dancing with him until Ludwig finally asked for a break and they decided to take a walk outside in one of the gardens. From there they sat beneath one of the many trees with leaves like crystal and simply enjoyed one another's company.

Neither knew how much time had passed until the other princes came running up to them. "You idiot!" the period masked prince screeched, snatching his brother up, "We are late because of you! That stupid soldier is going to wake up and know what we have been doing!"

Ludwig paled at that, realizing that he also needed to leave. As soon as the trio was gone he glance around and decided to break off a few of the crystal leaves from the tree he had sat under and stuffed them into a pocket. He ran as fast as he could for the entrance, only managing to duck into it ahead of them by mere seconds and up into his room as they followed him up the stairs.

As he stopped in the safety of his quarters and tried to catch his breath he could hear the brothers talking to one another. "What did you think you were doing?" Lovino demanded and his tone sounded very cross. "We could have been caught thanks to you!"

"Don't yell at him." Marcello stopped him. "He was spending time with that handsome man in the blue."

"I don't care what he was doing!" Lovino scoffed, "Unless you want us to get caught, don't go wandering away like that again!"

Feliciano mumbled his reply so softly that Ludwig was unable to catch what was said and everyone turned in for a few hours rest before breakfast. Ludwig once again hid his clothes beneath his mattress, taking out the crystal leaves and placing them on the table beside his bed so they wouldn't be crushed. In the morning, he took them to the king and pleaded for yet another night. Romulus was unsure, but finally conceded to another night, but made sure Ludwig understood that he would not be getting another one.

To say that Lovino was furious would be an understatement. He simply couldn't figure out how Ludwig seemed to be able to convince the king to let him stay. Feliciano was pleased and spent the day with him and the two did all sorts of romance things that are appreciated more as one gets older despite the constant interruptions by the rest of the royal family who seemed determined to interfere. Or help, as it was sometimes difficult to know which they meant for.

And as night fell, Feliciano brought another goblet full of wine to Ludwig's room and gave it to him as he had the previous nights but on this night he hesitated in giving over the drink. "Wait. Don't drink this."

Ludwig paused and studied the little brunette. "Why not?"

Feliciano didn't answer straight away, only watching the objects in the room. "I've enjoyed spending time with you." Ludwig flushed slightly at the response and the brunette's amber coloured eyes flickered up to meet his own briefly. "Goodnight, Ludwig," he said quickly dashing forward to give the other a peck on the cheek before disappearing out of the room.

Once he was gone the now furiously blushing blonde pulled his costume and mask from its hiding place and put them on thinking fondly of Feliciano and of being able to spend another night with him. As soon as the brothers left, he crept down the stairs and was once again in the celebrating city. The topaz masked prince was waiting for him at the entrance to the dance hall and jumped on him as soon as he arrived, dragging him in to the dance and not leaving him for another partner for the entire night.

And as the songs were coming to a close, the prince pulled the other away from the floor and towards the entrance where they found a quiet corner to themselves and with a sigh the brunette leaned up against him. "I've enjoyed these past few nights."

Ludwig agreed and wrapped his arms around the prince and they stood there for a while like that, watching as people mulled around finishing for the evening. "I wish I could stay with you." The brunette told him.

Ludwig looked down in confusion as the prince pulled away slightly. "I love being here with you, but…" and the prince drifted for a moment, "there is someone else. He's kind and sweet and he will take care of me in my own home. As much as I love being here," his eyes met the other's, full of sadness and longing, "I think it was time that I returned to reality."

_Both Matthew and Francis sniffed loudly and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Do I need to stop here?"_

_"Don't you dare!" Francis cried._

"I understand." Ludwig told him, holding him close again and trying not to think of what this could mean.

The prince nodded against his chest before tilting his head back. "I really hope he can be enough like you for me to truly love him." And before the soldier could even register the meaning behind the words, the prince was leaning closer and Ludwig met him, softly taking the smaller lips against his own. The brunette's hands found their way to the back of his neck and he pulled the shorter closer against himself. Soon hands were heading towards more intimate regions intent on making this last night special-

_"FRANCIS!"_

The topaz masked prince pulled away after their short and sweet kiss. "I'm sorry." He said quietly as he turned away. "Goodbye."

Ludwig waited for the man to leave in search of his brothers before walking back to the stairs alone with only his thoughts. He took his costume off as he reached his room but did not bother to hide it this time as he lay on his pillow and listened to the sounds of the returning brothers though he found sleep didn't come as easily that night. All too soon the sun was rising and got up and donned his costume one last time.

Romulus listened to the entire story told to him by the soldier in silence, not giving away whether or not he believed a tale of secret passageways to magical worlds. Others had attempted to convince him of stories of what the three were up to, but none had come up with anything so unbelievable as this.

Though as the brothers joined them for breakfast it was clear on their faces that what Ludwig said was truth. Lovino had never looked angrier and Marcello simply laughed and scratched at the back of his head. Feliciano on the other hand was standing frozen in the entry way of the dining hall, amber eyes wide and staring at the man clad in blue with a glittering mask full of aquamarine gems. He didn't hear his grandfather crying and begging Lovino for an explanation as to why he would keep something like that a secret and if he could join them as well to spend time with beautiful women. He didn't hear how Lovino cursed and attempted to escape the room. He didn't even hear how Marcello easily agreed to their grandfather's company and explained that it was Lovino's idea to keep it a secret and how he 'didn't want everyone trampling in and messing with things.'

No, the brunette's attention was focused on the person on the other side of the room, the one slowly undoing the ribbon that held his mask in place and revealing the soldier underneath. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough to reach the other and he leapt into awaiting arms, clinging close and hoping he was not dreaming. Ludwig embraced him, the others forgotten until Romulus laughed. "I guess I do not have to give you anything as a reward."

Feliciano smiled wider and looked to his bright red blonde. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Ludwig returned as Feliciano leaned in to kiss him again.

"Great," Lovino spat from the other side of the room, "Now I'm going to have to put up with him forever."

* * *

"The end." Arthur finished and stood up from his chair.

"That was…" Matthew yawned wide and smiled sleepily, "beautiful."

Alfred snored from the top bunk.

Arthur nodded and kissed the top of the child's head. "Goodnight Matthew." The tiny blonde mumbled and snuggled against his bear as Arthur turned off the light, leaving only the yellowed glow of the nightlight left in the room.

"That was a really nice story." Francis commented from the hallway as soon as Arthur had shut the door.

"No help from you," Arthur grumbled as he stomped passed him on the way to their own bedroom.

"Don't be like that, cher." Francis smiled as he grabbed the blonde's wrist and slowed his forward momentum. "Besides, now we can tell the adult version." He shrugged. "Or act it out."

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head." Arthur retorted, ripping his wrist free.

_AN: Someone got Grimm Fairy Tales for Christmas. Based on "The Shoes That Were Danced to Pieces."_


End file.
